Graduation
by Angel Della Notte
Summary: This story is set in MaiOtome when Natsuki is a coral and Shizuru is a pearl. Shizuru is about to graduate and Natsuki is having separation issues. Yuri ShizXNat.


Graduation

**Graduation**

**By**

**Angel Della Notte**

_Author Notes: This story is set in Mai-Otome when Natsuki is a coral and Shizuru is a pearl. Shizuru is about to graduate and Natsuki is having separation issues. Also be warned there is a fair amount of fluff in this story. And I don't own Mai-Otome._

--

A brunette girl looked out the second story window looking at the courtyard below. She wore only a light robe left open in the front. She glanced back into the room to a girl with dark blue hair girl lying in her bed. A smile crossed her face as she watched her lover sleep. The blue hair girl opened her eyes and looked up at the brunette. "Shizuru what are you doing?" The blue haired girl said as she sat up covering herself with the bed sheet even though it was just the two of them and they had seen each other like this many times before she blushed knowing she was nude under the sheet.

"Watching you sleep Natsuki." Shizuru said sitting on the edge of the bed stroking Natsuki's cheek. She loved to watch Natsuki sleep and had lost quite a few hours of sleep doing it. "You're so beautiful when you sleep."

"Come back to bed Shizuru." Natsuki said patting the bed next to her.

Shizuru slid her robe off then crawled back into the bed laying next to Natsuki the blue haired girl cuddling close to her. She held her as Natsuki clutched tighter to her. "Natsuki what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Natsuki said sniffling.

"Natsuki why are you crying?" Shizuru said running her hand through her blue hair.

"I'm not crying." Natsuki said burying her face deeper into Shizuru's shoulder trying to hide the tears.

"You're lying, Natsuki." Shizuru said placing a kiss on Natsuki's forehead. She placed her hand on her chin forcing the younger girl to look up at her tears streaming down her cheeks, "Natsuki what is wrong? Please tell me."

"You graduate next week." Natsuki said, hugging even tighter to the brunette as she still cried.

"I know, but why are you crying?" Shizuru said kissing Natsuki on the forehead again. She hated seeing Natsuki cry but at the same time was happy. Natsuki always had this tough facade that only cracked when they were alone. It was cute really watching the tough Natsuki Kruger turn from a viscous lone wolf to a cuddly puppy. Natsuki would never admit how clingy she really was but Shizuru knew better and loved her even more because it was something reserved just for her.

"Because when you graduate next week you'll leave me." Natsuki said still crying.

"Natsuki, I'll never leave you. You'll always be mine." Shizuru said even though she was worried as well. She had already received a few offers for contracts one being in Annam and the other in Florence. She was hoping for something in WindBloom her home country but so far nothing. The princess was still too young to forge a contract and none of the nobles had approached her yet.

Natsuki shook her head once again burying her face in Shizuru's shoulder. "That's not what I mean Shizuru what if you are assigned far away like in Lutesia or Annam? I may never see you again."

"If I make a contract in Lutesia or Annam then next year I'll just have to make sure that you do too." Shizuru said as if that were something as easy as choosing what shoes to wear.

"What if..." Natsuki said as Shizuru forced her to look up again this time putting her finger to Natsuki's lips.

"No, what ifs Natsuki, you know that when I put my mind to something..." Shizuru said kissing her.

"Hai, you always get your way." Natsuki said as she returned the kiss.

"I even got you," Shizuru said kissing down Natsuki's cheek to her neck. "Now back to sleep, you still have exams coming up. You've been studying right?"

"Shizuru no lectures," Natsuki said leaning back as Shizuru kissed her neck letting out a moan her hands traveling to Shizuru's rear pulling her closer.

"Ara, is Natsuki feeling playful?" Shizuru said grabbing Natsuki's hands pinning them above her. Shizuru smiled again, another thing Natsuki would never let anyone know she was a bottom content to let her lover do whatever she pleased. Shizuru leaned down to Natsuki's neck biting it then kissing it.

"Shizuru no you'll leave a mark." Natsuki said, she had told Shizuru a dozen times not to leave any bites where they could be seen.

(Next morning)

Natsuki creep through the door to her dorm room hoping her roommates were still asleep. Shizuru had set the alarm early enough for her to make it back to her room before Mai and Carla woke up but one thing had led to another and now an hour later she was creeping back to her room. She slowly opened the door letting out a sigh as she stepped in glad that she had made it back without Miss Maria or any of the other instructors seeing her. Unfortunately she wasn't that lucky as a red head was just climbing out of bed. "You're up early Natsuki-chan." The red head said.

"I don't think she slept, Mai or at least slept here." A girl with black hair said sitting up in her bed. "Well Natsuki-chan where were you this time?"

"Carla, I just went for a walk alright?" Natsuki said she hated making up excuses but didn't want anyone knowing and she snuck into Shizuru's room regularly.

"But, I didn't see you come in last night either." Carla said a grin on her face both she and Mai knew about Natsuki and Shizuru half the campus did but it was amusing to watch Natsuki deny it.

"So if Natsuki-chan didn't come home last night and is coming in this morning then she didn't sleep here." Mai said getting out of bed and changing into her uniform as Carla did the same. She turned in front of Natsuki so she could tie the bow in the back. "Then where was she?"

"Never mind Mai," Natsuki said pulling the bow a little too tight causing Mai to cough. "Isn't it time for morning cleaning? Miss Maria hates it when we are late. Mai you wouldn't want to get a demerit and lose your title as number one coral."

"Laula would be happy because then she would be number one." Carla said leaving the room.

"Wait a minute I'm the number two coral not Bianchi!" Natsuki said running after Carla with Mai right behind her but they stopped running as they saw Haruka glaring at them.

"Ah yes but whenever Mai-chan is late you always seem to be as well. Really I have no idea how the two of you manage to stay number one and number two." Carla said as they caught up to her.

"Carla you are just jealous because you and Laula keep trading for the number three spot." Mai said. "Which one of you has it this week?"

"She does," Carla said quietly.

"What?" Natsuki said a grin on her face hoping the sway the conversation away from her nighttime activities. "I couldn't hear you."

"I said she does!" Carla shouted causing the rest of the corals plus Haruka to look over.

"Hey keep it down the last thing we want is the number two pearl yelling at us." Natsuki said remembering the last time she had been lectured by Haruka and had got in even more trouble when she started laughing when the blonde warned her about being 'lust to class.' and for 'shipping classes' instead of being late and skipping class.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind if it was the number one pearl lecturing you. Maybe that's what you were up to last night?" Mai said handing her a broom. "Having some late night tea or maybe a night cap?"

Natsuki blushed a deep red then took the broom turning her back to Mai and Carla. "I wasn't with Shizuru."

"Oh just Shizuru? I didn't realize you and Shizuru-onee-sama were so close." Carla said leaning over Natsuki's shoulder.

"That's what I called her." Natsuki said still blushing as she started sweeping. "Shizuru-onee-sama."

"Sure you did Natsuki-chan." Carla said starting to sweep as well.

"No, you didn't you just said Shizuru. I heard you." Mai said sweeping over to them and stopping. Natsuki turned to Mai about to say something but stopped as she saw a familiar blonde walk over. Instead she swore under her breath.

"What's going on here? Shouldn't you three be clearancing?" Haruka said walking over.

"Haruka-chan it's cleaning." Shizuru said stepping up behind Haruka. "I'll take care of this."

"First you stick me with babysitting the corals then you decide you want to do it yourself? Ah! I don't understand you! Damn bubuzuke woman! I swear all that tea is rotting your brain." Haruka said throwing her hands in the air and storming off the three corals chuckling.

"Alright, what is going on here?" Shizuru said moving closer to the three of them but closer to Natsuki then the others. So close that Natsuki quickly took a step back causing Shizuru to frown.

"We were just talking about Natsuki-chan's familiarity with you Shizuru-onee-sama." Carla said emphasizing the onee-sama.

"Carla-san!" Natsuki said blushing again.

"That and how Natsuki-chan stays up late and leaves early," Mai said teasing Natsuki as well. Natsuki tried to hide their relationship but Shizuru rarely did then again she flirted with all the corals.

"Shizuru-onee-sama they are just making stuff up," Natsuki said trying hard to remember to use the right honorific.

"Ara, Natsuki-chan it's not good to lie." Shizuru said brushing a strand of Natsuki's hair behind her ear her hand tracing the pin Natsuki always wore. It was a family heirloom past through the Kruger line for years. "No, need to be ashamed about being tutored."

"Tutored?" Mai asked thoughts already running through her head as to what Shizuru was actually tutoring Natsuki in.

"Hai," Shizuru said, "Natsuki-chan asked me to tutor her for the upcoming exams. We've been having a few all night cram sessions."

"Yea, studying we've just been studying." Natsuki said still bright red brushing Shizuru's hand away as it lingered. Why did Shizuru always have to tease her like this? It was bad enough that Mai and Carla always teased her but here was Shizuru giving them fuel for the fire.

"Okay back to work this courtyard needs to be swept before class starts." Shizuru said leaning over to whisper in Natsuki's ear. "Come by my room at lunch for another study session." Natsuki blushed again this time as Shizuru blew in her ear before leaving.

"Another study session, Natsuki is there something more going on between you and the number one pearl?" Carla teased. "I didn't think we had any human anatomy classes this semester."

"Something more? Natsuki are you uhm..." Mai said leaning in real close and whispering just loud enough for Natsuki and Carla to hear what she said, "Dating Shizuru-one-sama?"

"What? No!" Natsuki said turning even redder then she already was the other two amazed that it was even possible to turn that shade. Oh how they loved to tease Natsuki. "W-what makes you think we are dating?"

"Uhm... she just kissed you." Mai said a smirk on her face.

"She didn't kiss me!" Natsuki said a little louder then she intended. She looked around seeing a few other corals looking at them and Miss Maria walking over.

"What is going on here? Both the first and second pearls have already talked to the three of you and still you are making a scene." Miss Maria said. "You are supposed to be cleaning not socializing"

"Nothing Miss Maria," All of them said at the same time.

"Nothing," Miss Maria said nodding a little, "Alright three demerits for each of you and I want you to copy chapters three and four of the Heart of the Otome. I want it on my desk before dinner or I'll have you copying the whole book. Now off to class with you. Or you will get even more demerits for being late."

"Yes, Miss Maria." They said as Miss Maria walked away.

"I didn't kiss her!" Natsuki said as they started walked to class after putting their brooms away.

"No one said you kissed her and what is that!" Carla said pointing to a mark on Natsuki's neck. "Did you sleep with a snake last night?"

"Huh," Natsuki said stopping to look at her reflection in the glass. She saw a small bite mark on the side of her neck and silently swore at Shizuru she had told the brunette not to bite her anywhere it could be seen. "It's just a bug bite."

(Later that afternoon, dormitories)

"Kruger!" Haruka called from the doorway of her room. The blue haired girl turned grimacing. "What are you doing here? The second floor is for pearls only."

"Haruka-san, Shizuru-onee-sama wanted me to come by her room." Natsuki said. How many times did she have to explain that she was Shizuru's room attendant? "I am her room attendant in case you forgot."

"We will see about that Kruger. I swear you better not be nosing around here." Haruka said as she grabbed Natsuki by the collar the older girl dragging Natsuki down the hall to Shizuru's door. Haruka knocked loudly on the door impatiently waiting for Shizuru to open it.

"Haruka-san what do I owe the pleasure?" Shizuru asked not seeing Natsuki next to her.

"I found your pet wandering the halls again." Haruka said shoving Natsuki at the brunette. "I swear you need to keep it on a leash."

Shizuru didn't get a chance to respond as Haruka stormed down the hall. "My pet? Well Natsuki is kinda like a cute little puppy." Shizuru said pulling the younger girl in the room and closing the door behind her.

"Shizuru don't call me th-" Natsuki said being silenced as Shizuru pressed her to the door kissing her. Yet again the kiss moved to her neck, "No marks you left one this morning."

Shizuru smiled then unbuttoning Natsuki's blouse biting her just below the collar, "I have to mark what is mine."

"Ah...Shizuru." Natsuki said melting into the arms of her lover. "W-what did you want me to come up here for?"

"What I can't spend time with the woman I love?" Shizuru pouted as she stroked her hand across Natsuki's cheek and down her neck. "Show her how much I love her?"

"You called me here because you were horny?" Natsuki said. "Shizuru we did it three times last night and twice this morning. You are insatiable."

"You can be so mean sometimes." Shizuru said turning around and walking away.

Natsuki frowned then followed after her. She wrapped her arms around Shizuru standing on her toes to rest her chin on the taller girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry Shizuru, I love you." She said then kissed Shizuru on the cheek. "Forgive me?"

"I love you too." Shizuru said taking Natsuki's hand and leading her to the bed where they both sat down "Natsuki can I tell you a secret?"

"Shizuru of course you can." Natsuki said leaning into Shizuru. Whenever she was around the older woman she couldn't help but be near her though she only acted on her urges when they were alone.

"I've been selected to succeed Valerie-onee-sama as the third Column." Shizuru said. "It won't be announced until next week."

"You accepted it?" Natsuki said a surprised look on her face. "Shizuru you can't break a contract with Fumi-sama like you can a normal master."

"Natsuki why would I want to? As the third column I will be the Archmeister, guardian of Garderobe and advisor to the Principal of Garderobe. I won't have to leave WindBloom." Shizuru said. "I won't have to leave you."

"And when I graduate what is there to keep me from getting sent away?" Natsuki said as Shizuru chuckled and stroked her hand through Natsuki's hair.

"You worry too much Natsuki it's going to give you wrinkles. As the Archmeister I'll have more say in were you get assigned." Shizuru said gently pushing Natsuki down on the bed. She leaned over her stopping when her lips were just barely above Natsuki's lips, "Besides I'll get to spend all of next year with my Natsuki." Natsuki smiled then closed the distance between them pulling Shizuru down as she kissed her. In one quick motion Natsuki surprised Shizuru by flipping her over and straddling her waist. It wasn't often Natsuki took the dominate role in their relationship. She leaned down and kissed at Shizuru's neck before biting it. "Ow Natsuki." Shizuru said.

"Just marking what is mine." Natsuki said her tongue snaking out to lick the small wound she had just inflicted.

(One year later, Headmaster's office)

"We have two positions in the columns to fill this year as myself and Elliot will be retiring. Elliot which of the students do you feel is best suited to do your job?" A woman with short blue hair that had hints of grey in it said.

"Kihomi, the role of the first column is that of a mediator from what I have seen and from the instructors I've talked there just aren't any pearls I feel suited to the job." A woman with short light grey hair said.

"Elliot, we've talked about it if you want to retire you have to pick one of the pearls right now we have no Otome's without contracts even if Yukariko is having troubles with yet another master it won't be until next year if her request is approved." Kihomi said putting her hand on Elliot's hand.

"I just don't feel any of this year's students are right for this job." Elliot said.

"What do you suggest then?" Kihomi said.

"I hold off for a year until this coral class graduates." Elliot said. "I think Sara Gallagher would be a prefect fit for the first column."

"I have to agree, I remember while Haruka-san was here for her yearly review watching her talk Haruka-san out of a fit of anger. Since then I've only ever seen one person be able to do that and it was Haruka-san own master Yukino Chrysant." Maya said.

"That is two votes for Sara Gallagher; Shizuru, Nunoe what do you think?" Kihomi said.

"Anyone capable of subduing Haruka-san without a large rock has my vote." Nunoe a woman with long blonde hair said.

"I agree Sara is an excellent mediator." Shizuru said trying to pull her collar up to cover a bite mark on her neck. Natsuki had taken to leaving a mark on Shizuru's neck whenever the brunette got carried away and left one on her that was visible.

"Alright five votes for Sara Gallagher to succeed Elliot as first column next year. Now onto my own successor," Kihomi said.

"The second column has the most responsibility of all the columns and should go to the most advanced student. This year's number one pearl is Mai Tokiha." Elliot said.

"Mai is the number one Pearl but that doesn't mean she is a good leader." Shizuru said.

"She is also a princess of Zipang." Nunoe said.

"Who ran away from home against the wishes of her family to become an Otome. She was supposed to be next in line for the Zipang throne not Takumi." Shizuru said.

"Who then do you think would be better suited for second column then?" Kihomi asked.

"Natsuki Kruger." Shizuru said. "She is the number two pearl."

"Natsuki Kruger? I have a stack this high of demerits from her." Nunoe said holding her hands up. "If it wasn't for her test scores and family relations she would have been expelled a long time ago. What makes you think she would be a good choice?"

"I know Natsuki she is a leader." Shizuru said.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with your relationship with her?" Maya asked.

"My relationship has nothing to do with it. Like I said I know Natsuki she was born to do this job." Shizuru said.

"Your relationship?" Elliot asked she had noticed the bite mark on Shizuru's neck and could have sworn she saw one on Natsuki's neck as well.

"Natsuki and I are lovers." Shizuru said. "But I swear it isn't clouding my judgment. I know her better then anyone she is the best choice. Yes, she has a discipline problem and can be timid but when she puts her mind to something there is no stopping her."

"Alright let's put it to a vote." Kihomi said.

"Mai Tokiha." Elliot said.

"Tokiha," Nunoe said.

"Natsuki Kruger." Shizuru said.

"Kruger." Maya said surprising Shizuru and everyone in the room.

"Three to two Mai Tokiha." Kihomi said, "Elliot could you send Mai Tokiha to my office. If there is nothing else this meeting is adjourned."

"Of course principal," Elliot said.

All the columns stood and started leave until Kihomi called out to Shizuru to stay. Once they were alone Shizuru said. "I don't understand why you voted against Natsuki."

"Do you think I would vote yes just because Natsuki is my niece?" Kihomi asked.

"No, but you know Natsuki as well as I do you know what she is capable of." Shizuru said.

"Shizuru you are young just like my niece. Yes, someday I think Natsuki will be an Otome worthy of being the second column but she still has a long way to go." Kihomi said. "I hope Natsuki gets a contract near you but if she doesn't, stay in touch with her. Alone the two of you are quite a force but together I think only great things will happen."

(One week later)

"Have you heard Mai-onee-sama is missing?" A young coral said.

"I heard that she was last seen talking with some guy that had sideburns." Another coral said.

"Do you think they ran away together?" A third said.

"Oh that is so romantic. She was chosen to be the second column but gave it up for love." The first coral said.

"Enough rumors girls. Shouldn't you be in class?" Shizuru said walking by in her robe. She had just got done searching the countryside for Mai.

"Yes, Shizuru-onee-sama." The girls said then ran off to class.

Shizuru walked into the principal's office right as Maya and Nunoe did both in their robes as well. Kihomi sat behind her desk with Elliot next to her. "Any signs of her?" Kihomi asked.

"No, and Director Kveta reports that the Fire Sting Ruby is missing as well." Maya said.

"The students are already starting rumors about her disappearance." Shizuru said.

"She has been gone almost two weeks and we have spent every day searching from border to border for her. I'm afraid to say it but either you need to remain second column Kihomi or we need to choose another." Elliot said.

"I am too old for this. I would like nothing more then to settle down somewhere in the country with my loved ones." Kihomi said placing her hand on top of Elliot's hand though her face had a frown.

"It's only a year." Elliot whispered.

"I still believe Natsuki is our best choice." Shizuru said.

"Aren't there some older Otomes between contracts we can choose from?" Nunoe said.

"The only one is Yukariko and if her request is approved I believe she would do better as an instructor." Kihomi said.

"Nunoe why are you so against Natsuki?" Shizuru asked.

"She is undisciplined and unruly. Yes she is a natural born Otome it's in her blood but she is too much like her mother." Nunoe said. "It was a blessing when Saeko decided to have a family and retired."

"Both sides have given their thoughts so let's put it to a vote." Kihomi said, "Yes or no on Natsuki Kruger?"

"No," Nunoe said.

"Yes." Maya said.

"Yes." Shizuru said.

"No." Elliot said.

"Tied again," Kihomi said then turned to Shizuru, "Go find Natsuki and bring her here."

(Six years later, Natsuki's room)

"Shizuru, enough we should have been at the station twenty minutes ago." Natsuki said fending off Shizuru's wandering hands.

"I should have known the two of you would be fooling around." Kihomi said from the doorway Elliot standing next to her.

"Aunt Kihomi, Aunt Elliot we were just about leave." Natsuki said slipping away from Shizuru who previously had her pinned to the wall.

"Sure you were that's why your pants are over there?" Kihomi said pointing across the room to the afore mentioned pants that were hanging off a lamp.

Elliot started laughing as Natsuki turned bright red looking down seeing she was only wearing her shirt and underwear then she quickly ran over to the pants pulling them on. "You know I never believed you Kihomi when you told me all the stories about these two." Elliot said looking over to Shizuru whose dress was unbuttoned. "You might want to button that up hun."

"Hai, they were worse than you and I. When Natsuki was a coral she practically lived in Shizuru's room. And when she was a pearl Shizuru spent far too much time in the dormitories." Kihomi said leaning over and kissing Elliot.

"Aunt Kihomi!" Natsuki said.

"You knew?" Shizuru asked.

"Shizuru dear the whole campus knew. You two weren't exactly as stealthy as you thought. Do you know the real reason Haruka-san moved away from your room? I got tried of hearing complain about the noise from your room. My only question is which one of you is a screamer?" Kihomi said. Natsuki turned even redder and fainted as Shizuru quickly grabbed her nose stopping the bleeding.

The End.


End file.
